Fast Cars and Freedom
by BeachBum13
Summary: Alice is mad so Jasper starts singing to her.


this idea just suddenly came to me as i was listening to rascal flatt's song fast cars and freedom, so i wrote about it.

DISCLAIMER:i don't own twilight or it's characters or the song fast cars and freedom. blah blah blah.

* * *

My Angel, Alice, was laying on our bed as I walked into our room. She was listening to her iPod, letting her feet dangle over the side. I walked up behind her, hoping she didn't have a vision so she wouldn't see me do this, and pulled her headphones out and shouted "boo!" in her ear.

She screamed, bolted up-right and whipped around. "Jasper, what the hell was that for!?" Obviously, there had been no vision.

"Nothing, love! Just messing around." I laughed as I messed up her inky-black hair. She glared at me through narrow eyes.

"Cut it out, Jasper!" she said.

"Fine, fine!" I hated it when she got mad, "Let's turn the radio on, I want to listen to some music, too." I told her as I got up and changed it to my favorite station.

As I sat on the bed next to her, she rolled over and put her face in the pillow. I sighed, Alice was annoyed. Very, _very _annoyed. I had to choke back a laugh, she looked so cute when she was annoyed.

"Come on, Alice. Look at me, please?" I asked her, putting one hand on her delicate shoulder.

"No." she said as she shook my hand off.

"Alice! Please?"

"What part of 'no' don't you understand, Jasper?!" she yelled, her face still buried in the pillow.

"Fine then." I huffed. A few songs went by and five minutes if advertisements, before one of my favorite songs came on.

"Dance with me, Alice." I asked her. We always danced to this song, I don't know why, we just do.

"No." she said.

"Fine then." I got up and turned the volume up. When the lyrics came on, I began to sing along to them, hoping it would cheer her up.

_Starin' at you takin' off your makeup  
Wondering why you even put it on  
I know you think you do but baby you don't need it  
Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone  
_

This song made me think of Alice. She always wore expensive clothes and make-up, when all sh really needed was a t-shirt and jeans. But she would never listen to me.

_I see a dust trail following an old red NovaBaby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

Alice looked at me as I began to sing the chorus. _Yes, _I though to myself,_ it's working!_

_Wait, baby don't moved, right here it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling_

She was sitting up now, I could see it in her eyes and feel the conflict. She wanted to dance with me, but she was debating whether or not she was too angry.

_Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me  
I'll just sit right here and let you take me back_

Her anger lost. She got up and walked over to me. I held my hand out to her and we began to twirl around. Alice even giggled.

_I'm on that gravel road, look at me  
On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch  
Looking just like that remember that_

She put her head on my chest and I put her arms around her and my lips in her hair.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
Wait, baby don't moved, right here it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling _

Alice sang along with me now, and lifted her head up to meet my eyes. Her eyes were lit up, and I smiled at her. I guessed that her anger had passed now.

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling _

She laughed as the song ended, and reached up on her tip-toes. I smiled and closed the distance between us. I was just glad she was no longer mad or annoyed with me, and happy that mi idea had actually worked. She must've been effected by my emotions, for she hit my arm and I laughed.

hit the little purple button! you know you want to!


End file.
